Vampirismo
by Draconiforsx
Summary: ¿Le gustaba la sangre? ¿En serio? Perfecto. / Advertencias: violencia, sadismo e insinuación de yaoi. Monster Tamer Mukuro x Hibarin


Patrullar el castillo, esa era su labor. Cuidar de que nadie, ninguna persona, monstruo, o ser en general, osara entrar en él. O bien, si alguien lo hacía, asegurarse de que dicho sujeto no salía con vida de sus dominios. Muchos que habían intentado enfrentarse al afamado vampiro habían terminado así. Mordidos. Muertos. Apilados sus cadáveres en el jardincito de alrededor del edificio, sobre el cual parecía no hacerse nunca de día, negro augurio de lo que le esperaba a los incautos si acaso tenían el atrevimiento de acercarse a pedir posada en la morada de Hibarin. No obstante, había bajado la guardia. Porque Hibarin podía dormir con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, pero no literalmente. ¿Qué dolía más, que se hubiese colado por la cara en su amado castillo y que no pudiera haber hecho nada para evitarlo, que dicho individuo fuera un cazador de monstruos que tenía la linda intención de matarle, o que hubiera terminado sometido por él en su propia cama? A cada cual peor. No para él, no, sino para el cazador de ojos bicolores, pues más dolorosa sería su venganza, más lenta su muerte y más agrio su suplicio, por lo menos en cuanto consiguiera soltarse de aquella tela que le amarraba las manos a lo más alto del fastuoso cabecero de la cama. Una posición idónea para que el rebelde vampiro se golpeara la cabeza contra la madera a cada espasmo que sufría por culpa, o gracias, a los tratos de Mukuro.

¿Le gustaba la sangre? ¿En serio? Perfecto. Así, no solo para él mismo, sino para ambos resultaría ameno. Pues disfrutaba tanto con el cuerpo de cualquiera de esos engendros, vacío, muerto, en sus manos, como de la tortura previa. Había matado ya monstruos de otro tipo, pero, un vampiro, eso era nuevo para él. Y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con un vampiro especialmente suculento, un pequeño manjar que se gastaba más genio del que cabía en su cuerpecito, y acabar en ese caso con su vida por el bien de la aldea a la que aterrorizaba era la mejor de las excusas insulsas para darse una vuelta a hacerle una visitilla y así poder catar dicha exquisitez.

Solo la ligera camisa abierta pendía sobre sus hombros, balanceándose a cada movimiento involuntario del vampiro. La capa había caído extendida bajo él, casi como si hubiera sido un gesto premeditado del atacante para evitar que la sangre llegara al lecho; si bien había sido la única prenda, blanca, que todavía portaba la que se había visto teñida de rojo por el líquido que había corrido desde su cuello, desde la mordedura que lucía, hasta sus hombros, y de ahí se había perdido bajo la tela, empapándola. Hibarin no estaba acostumbrado a que le mordieran, sino a morder. Lo peor era, que le gustaba. No, había una cosa más fastidiosa incluso. Que la estaca y el martillo que el cazador había dejado a un lado del mullido colchón, lo amedrentaban, lo inquietaban, y atraían inevitablemente su mirada recelosa. Casi sentía al final de la lengua el sabor de la muerte, que de haberla probado solo superficialmente había pensado que no tenía gusto alguno, pero ahora que a la fuerza parecía que se la iban a hacer tragar sin poder de ninguna manera evitarlo, la visión de la misma como un reto a su superioridad sobre los ingenuos cazadores que aspiraban a ello, empezaba a tambalearse un poco… pero aún su gesto se mantenía firme. El cazador se relamió los labios, la gula en la mirada por la sangre derramada.

— ¿Y bien, Hibarin? ¿Qué es lo que se siente al ser mordido?

— Te chuparé la sangre… hasta la muerte —fue la única respuesta que pudo dar, aferrándose a esa pizca de orgullo como a un bote salvavidas, nunca había contemplado siquiera la posibilidad de terminar asesinado por un sujeto aún más sádico que él; pero, si iba a serlo, de ninguna manera le suplicaría clemencia.

— Ya veo. Eso es muy dulce por tu parte, mi adorable pero repugnante sanguijuela —sus uñas dejaron marcas blancuzcas en el pecho del vampiro, aún más que su ya de por sí pálida piel, al tiempo que se incorporaba y estiraba el brazo hacia aquel pedazo de madera puntiaguda y el martillo del mismo material—. ¿Asustado? Claro que sí… cualquiera lo estaría.

No respondió, pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció y su expresión se enturbió cuando la agudísima arma se colocó en su pecho, siendo clavada levemente. Miedo. Se veía reflejado en su labio que temblaba de forma involuntaria, y en sus ojos que no podían permanecer opacos ante la sombra del porvenir que se aproximaba. Eso Mukuro lo percibió, y en sus labios apareció una maliciosa sonrisa. Como una caricia, la punta de la estaca se deslizó dejando un surco ensangrentado por todo su torso hasta su muslo izquierdo. Allí, se paró. Y la mano contraria del cazador, la que sostenía el martillo, se alzó. Un grito se ahogó en la garganta del vampiro, el que debía pedirle que no lo hiciera, aunque se hubiera a sí mismo jurado que de ninguna manera rogaría. Pataleó, se retorció cuanto pudo, bufó al peliazul mostrándole sus colmillos en un gesto de amenaza que de amenazante tenía poco, pero no se apiadó de él, ni mucho menos lo asustó. El golpe ayudó para hundir la madera en la carne. Un alarido del más desgarrador suplicio salió por su garganta e hizo eco por toda la mansión, apenas unos segundos, pues después enmudeció, y su chillido acabo por no ser más que un patético lloriqueo afónico mientras se sacudía bruscamente como si eso fuera a librarlo del tormento.

La sonrisa de Mukuro era inhumana. Con el rostro salpicado de sangre, sus ojos bicolores brillaban del más profundo regocijo y la más absoluta excitación ante la visión del líquido carmesí, el cual había rociado sus ropas y manchaba la nívea piel del vampiro. O del que en teoría lo era. Porque en ese momento había quedado reducido a un mero juguetito para morder por el peliazul. Para destrozar. Para desgarrar, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo con su pierna después de haberse regocijado lo suficiente ante su semblante de sufrimiento, aplicando toda su fuerza en desplazar cuanto más pudo la estaca clavada mientras Hibarin se retorcía, gritaba, sus puños cerrados se sacudían violentamente intentando romper la cuerda que los ataba o deshacerse del nudo que lo impedía, y ni aun cuando el cazador extrajo la estaca de su pierna pudo respirar tranquilo, en ese momento la lengua del peliazul retiraba, goloso, la sangre que seguía brotando sin parar; la visión de esta empapándolo todo, su olor, el sabor delicioso que le dejaba en el paladar, era todo tan adictivo. Metió los dedos en la herida, y un nuevo chillido fue regalado a sus expectantes oídos, que fueron complacidos. La apretó con fuerza, mientras recogía todo el líquido posible en su boca, lo degustaba, dejábalo llenar su boca y después lo tragaba con infinita gula. Se lamió las manos con detenimiento cual sibarita, ese líquido carmesí era el más refinado manjar a su parecer. Y no solo eso, sino también el mejor de los afrodisíacos.

— Y, ahora… sigamos —comentó con toda tranquilidad, la misma que no usó a la hora de arrancarle, más que robarle, un ávido beso mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.


End file.
